Desesperación en ojos azules
by Usio-Amamiya
Summary: Cuando la gente entraba a su tienda para pedirle dinero o algo que no es apropiado ante los ojos de la ley, siempre llegaban nerviosos y desesperados y Gold no ocultaba para nada su sonrisa.Disfrutaba las almas desesperadas. Pero esta alma era distinta.


Me gusta este fic...quizas haya una trama siguiente? que dicen ustedes? comenten!

**AVISO**: Rastro de maltrato familiar

**DISCLAIMER**: OUaT y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a ABC

**Desesperación en ojos azules.**

Cuando la gente entraba a su tienda para pedirle dinero o algo que no es apropiado ante los ojos de la ley, siempre llegaban nerviosos y desesperados y Gold no ocultaba para nada su sonrisa. Disfrutaba las almas desesperadas.

Pero esta alma era distinta, se mordía nerviosamente el labio y jugaba con sus manos, lucía como si en cualquier momento un monstruo iba a aparecer y devorarla. Le notaba también lo delgada que estaba y los moretones en las manos y en la cara. Él siempre pensó que usaba los suéteres de cuello de tortuga y mangas largas para ocultar el resto.

Él la conocía: Isabelle French. Ella era la hija de un ex luchador caído en el alcohol y tal parece que su saco de práctica era ella. Ella siempre decía que fue un accidente como caerse de las escaleras o que algo se le cayó encima, así que no podía el sheriff Graham llevarse a Maurice preso. Isabelle sufría maltrato físico y mental. A pesar de lo asustadiza y llena de hematomas y cortes, era una chica preciosa. Y esta vez, él no muestra la misma sonrisa de un hombre que disfruta la desesperación de los demás, no para esa chica _valiente_ que había sufrido golpes y humillaciones toda su vida.

Él era un bastardo, pero no para tanto.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarle señorita French?

Isabelle reaccionó con reflejar miedo y dar un paso hacia atrás, tal parece que se olvido dónde estaba o que no estaba sola. Sus manos seguían moviéndose y miraba para todos lados, debatiéndose si seguir adelante o correr entre las patas sin decir nada. Gold notaba que estaba respirando más rápido a cada segundo que temía que estuviese sufriendo un ataque del corazón.

—Yo… — Isabelle al fin estaba hablando, pero era un tono tan bajo que Gold debía prestar más atención. — Yo necesito su ayuda señor Gold.

—¿Hay algo que desee, señorita French?

—Quiero… quiero irme de casa.

Isabelle finalmente estaba teniendo el valor liberarse de su padre y pensó en venir a él en lugar de ir donde Graham. No sabía si pensar que era una chica ingenua o muy lista.

—Acabo de calentar un poco de agua… ¿Qué le parece un poco de té?

Isabelle había aceptado su oferta, entrando en la parte de atrás sin dejar de mirar todo como un roedor que busca el peligro. Un gesto muy común en alguien que ha sido maltratada. Gold le ofreció la silla que él normalmente usaba para trabajar y, luego de preparar dos tazas de té, él se sienta en un banco frente a ella, mordiéndose la lengua para no quejarse de su rodilla.

Tal parece que Isabelle tenía hambre ya que se comía muy rápido todos los bocadillos que tenía sobre la mesa. ¿Cuánto fue la última vez que había comido? No dijo nada, toma de su té mientras la veía comer y tomar, se veía satisfecha y feliz con el sabor del té y eso le agrado. Tal parece que la señorita French tiene buen gusto.

—Señorita French… — Mientras le servía la segunda taza de té, Gold empieza con su papel de negociante, tratando al mismo tiempo de ser amable. —, usted se presenta a mi tienda para ser libre de los maltratos de su padre, ¿no es así? — Su única respuesta fue un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza. — Durante años le han ofrecido ayuda y usted se ha negado… ¿Por qué ahora?

—Yo… tenía tanto miedo que mi papá se enoje… o que él lastime a los que me importan. — Sus palabras salían con torpeza, sacaba la lengua a cada segundo para mojarse los labios secos y heridos. — Hoy conocí a alguien que me enseño que no debo esperar a que un hada madrina me salve. Una chica llamada Emma Swan.

Ah, la viajera que resulta ser la madre biológica del hijo de la alcaldesa. Sí, él la conoció el día que ella decidió quedarse y algo en ella le gritaba que era una persona _importante_.

—Yo… pensaba ir donde Graham para una orden de alejamiento, pero luego pensé que era inútil. Tarde o temprano, él se aparecerá cuando nadie nos vea y pueda… _matarme_. Así que pensé, ¿Por qué no ir con él dueño de la ciudad y el hombre más temido?

Sí, chica inteligente.

—Usted sabe, señorita French… que hacer tratos conmigo no siempre sale muy beneficioso.

—Lo sé, pero me arriesgaré. Nada puede ser peor que la vida que he tenido. — Ese es un buen punto, pensó Gold. Hasta quedarse a vivir bajo el puente de los troles era mucho mejor. — Por favor, estoy _desesperada_… haré lo que sea.

Gold se queda en silencio, pensando con los ojos clavados en las pálidas manos de Belle, observando cada corte que se perdía bajo las muñecas de su suéter. Alza la vista para ver los ojos azules de Isabelle, eran hermosos y llenos de miedo y ansiedad, queriendo luchar por primera vez en su vida para hacer un cambio.

—Aceptaré su petición, señorita French. — Al ver como se le iluminaba la cara, tuvo que hacer un doble esfuerzo para no contagiarse y sonreír. Se veía tan adorable. — Pero tal vez mi condición no le va a gustar.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí?

—_Tú_. — Dijo sin rodeos y casi se ríe al verla estática y un poco más blanca. Se aclara la garganta para explicarse mejor. — Más específicamente, tus servicios como una criada.

—¿Una criada?

—Limpiaras, lavaras mi ropa, prepararme una buena taza de té y mis comidas. A cambio, serás protegida por mí viviendo conmigo, no te faltara ropa, dinero ni comida. Con su propia habitación con baño… una mujer requiere de su privacidad.

La cara de Isabelle no tenía precio, el hecho de pasar a chica golpeada con un sofá como cama a una criada con cuarto y baño propio y con comodidades, era demasiado para su pequeño corazón que latía de felicidad. ¡Al fin su vida iba a mejorar! No pudo contener las lágrimas y se levanta de su asiento para abrazar a Gold.

—¡Gracias! — Sin dejar de llorar, se aferra más a su abrazo, temiendo que todo fuese un sueño. — De verdad, muchas gracias señor Gold.

Gold estaba acostumbrado a recibir insulto y tal vez algunos golpes como interacción social, no a los abrazos o palabras de agradecimientos llenos de sinceridad. Su cuerpo estaba tenso, con sus manos sin saber qué hacer con aquella chica que había vivido una pesadilla y le había iluminado el mundo en cinco minutos. Inseguro, le da un par de palmaditas en la espalda hasta que él decide soltarla.

—Voy a llamar a mi abogado para que prepare el contrato. Luego iremos a mi casa para que conozcas tu nueva habitación. No te molestes en volver a tu casa por tus cosas, yo te compraré lo que necesitas.

—Yo, ah… hay unas cosas que necesito tener conmigo.

—Yo me haré cargo. Tú asegúrate de estar a salvo en mi casa y preparar la cena.

—Sí… muchas gracias, señor Gold… de verdad.

—No importa.

Con un movimiento de cabeza, Gold busca las llaves de la tienda. Cierra el lugar y se suben en el Cadillac con destino a la casa rosada y al inicio de una nueva vida de amo y sirvienta.

**FIN.**


End file.
